


Awkward Conversations

by Winder



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winder/pseuds/Winder
Summary: After Jack comes across Hiccup and Pitch, Hiccup has to try and convince him not to go to the Guardians. Mentions of HiPitch and JackRabbit.





	

Awkward Conversations

“I don't get it.”   
Hiccup sighed as he looked up from the book he was laying with as he stared at Jack with a dull light in his eyes. Jack just stared right back though as he stayed seated beside the boy like he had been for the last hour, his brows knitted together in the face of concern. He hadn't really expected Jack to understand, he wasn't expecting anyone to understand, he didn't even get it himself. Still, he was hoping that he never had to explain it. He never really planned what he was going to say if he'd ever been caught. He never thought he would be. Although he was extremely thankful that it had been Jack. Sure he had freaked out at first but Hiccup had managed to calm him down and that lead them to where they were now.   
“How can you let him do this to you Hiccup?”   
Biting his bottom lip the boy looked away as he crossed his arms and dropped his head onto them while he shrugged his shoulders.   
“I don't know I just...”  
“Is he forcing you to do this?” Jack growled as he suddenly jumped up to his feet, startling the poor Viking. “I can get North and...”  
“No!” Hiccup shouted as he pushed himself up to his knees and snatched the older males wrist as he pulled him back. “Please no! I-I it's....ahg! It's just complicated Jack.” He sighed as he ran his free hand threw his hair in slight aggravation.  
“Hiccup.” Jack said softly as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, drawing the green orbs up to his blue ones. “It's okay, if he's forcing you it's not like...”  
“He's not forcing me Jack!” Hiccup snapped as he pushed the others hand off and narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest. “Is it to hard to believe that I like it that way?”   
He felt like hammering his head off the wall when Jack's mouth dropped open.   
“Bu-but you were...he was...are you? What?”   
Hiccup felt his face go beat red as he dropped his head in his hands while he groaned into them. He so didn't want to go into detail about this.   
“I don't want to talk about it.” He mumbled as he dropped his hands and looked over at the other with a frown.   
“Well you have too! I just don't get it! How could you have liked that? You were on the verge of tears and he was holding you down, and your wrist were tied and...”  
“Yes I know what was going on!” Hiccup snapped as he covered the older male's mouth with both of his hands. “I was there remember?”   
Jack pulled his hands away as he just stood there opened mouthed at the other while he shook his head slightly.   
“Yeah but there... was he hypnotizing you?” Jack questioned as he punched a fist into his open hand. “That makes sense! Just wait until I get my hands on him.”   
“Jack!” Hiccup growled as he whacked the other on the back of the head somewhat roughly. “You're not listening!”   
“Well you're not making any sense!” Jack snapped back as he rubbed the back of his head glaring at the boy.   
“I think it's a turn on okay?” Hiccup mumbled as he crossed his arms once again and looked away. “Being tied up and put in my place is a turn on alright? My defiance and stubbornness is a turn on to him, and his dominance and roughness is a turn on to me, do you get it now?” He grumbled under his breath as he scratched at his bed awkwardly.   
He never wanted to explain this.   
“Um...what?”   
“You have to understand what I'm saying Jack.” Hiccup almost whined, just wanting to sink into the floor or go find Pitch again and hangout with him.   
“Well I don't. I mean how could that be a turn on? Doesn't it, you know, hurt?” He questioned while Hiccup's face went bright red once more.   
“Yeah well that's kinda the point.”  
Jack only tiled his head to the side though reminding Hiccup a lot of Toothless whenever he was told to preform a trick he didn't understand.   
“Okay um, so you know you and Bunny right?” Hiccup questioned as Jack's face went red at the mention of his year long boyfriend.   
“Yeah?” Jack questioned as he narrowed his eyes and leaned away slightly, looking as if he didn't like where this was going.   
“Well I'm sure you guys do things to turn each other on right? You know before you get to the, um, heavy stuff. You must have something that you guys like playing around with, you know, act out in order to, um, well you get it.” Hiccup said as he rubbed his arms nervously while his eyes darted all around the room, looking everywhere but at Jack.   
“Well maybe, but what does that have to...?”  
“Same thing with me and Pitch! We just have different ways of going about it.” Hiccup said as he sat back on his bed. “It's not like I've ever asked you questions about what you two do to each other. I know you guys don't get a long well with Pitch but he's not so bad. He's just doing his job, just like you guys are doing yours. He's no different.” The young Viking said as he played with his fingers as he looked up at Jack through slightly narrowed orbs. “You can't tell the others since I don't want to have this conversation with them too and you can't chase Pitch away either.”   
“Fine.” Jack shrugged as a smirk came to his lips. “But I get to bug the hell out of him and tease you to death.”   
“For the love of the gods.” Hiccup mumbled as he rolled his eyes while Jack chuckled.


End file.
